A New Life
by XxboredxX
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she comes out to have only a sis. Her family was massacred by who knows who? She goes to a boarding school in Kyoto and tries to have a fresh start there.SasxOC with slight KibaxOCxNejixGaara
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

**I couldn't think of anything for this story… I know, it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fruits basket or Code Lyoko or anything else I like… mostly Naruto though. I don't own any lyrics on this page.**

**Claimer: I own Yuri and Nami.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Name: Yang, Yuri

Age: 13

D.O.B: January 1

Height: 4'10"

Look: red hair and silver eyes

Likes: art, sports, music, romance novels, fantasy

Dislikes: make-up, shopping (clothes), dressing up, dances, parties

Hobbies: writing, drawing, painting, soccer

Personality: hyper-active (friends), kind, shy (others)

About: Yuri's family was massacred at the age of seven. Nami is her only _living_ sibling left. People around her only act like friends to her because they feel sorry for her.

Lives: California

Family: Yang, Nami (older sister)

Pet: (soon to be) Cat- Lily

**Chapter 1: Moving**

"I'm moving to a boarding school in **_Kyoto, JAPAN_**?" a girl complained to the secretary at the front desk.

"Yes Ms. Yang, please calm down!" the secretary pleaded.

"What about school _here_ and my _friends_?"

"Just go pack up, your sister will be here soon to come pick you up."

"Ugh!" the girl sighed in frustration and then headed down the hall.

She got to her dorm and slammed the door open. Her roommate, Christi, jumped at the sudden noise. "Yuri. What's wrong? Why did they call you to the main office?"

"I'm moving to Japan." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I know! How could they just ship me off to Japan?"

"No, I mean what did you say?"

"Oh, I said I'm moving to Japan."

"Oh." she said, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

**Yuri's POV**

I grabbed all my clothes and stuffed them in a brown suit case. I grabbed my notebooks, sketchbooks, pencils, iPod, and some other supplies and stuffed them into my messenger bag. I grabbed my laptop and put it into a black leather bag. I looked over to where Christi was and saw that she was gone. 'Probably in the bathroom?' I thought.

I left my dorm and stormed down the stairs. I walked up to the secretary and dropped my keys infront of her. "Your ride is just outside."

I walked outside and saw a car parked at the side of the school. I went to the trunk and threw my suit case and bag in there. I closed the trunk and walked up to the passenger seat. I opened the door, sat down, and slammed the door shut. "Lighter next time, will you? I don't want the door to come right off."

"I _can't_ do it next time because I'm moving to _JAPAN!"_

"Right, I forgot."

"You forgot you were shipping me off to Japan?"

"Don't think of it as _shipping_ or _moving_, think of it as... vacation!"

"Vacation in a school?"

"They told you you were going to a school in Japan?"

"Yes and they said _you _did it to get _rid_ of me! I hate you!"

We arrived at the airport and we checked in. My plane was about to leave in a few minutes so we raced to the gate. "Your roommate will be there to pick you up. They said that it was a boy, I forget who."

"Why did they send someone again?"

"So you two could get along."

"_Great_." I said sarcastically.

We sat in the waiting area for us to be called on the plane. There was a boy sitting near Nami. "Hey, Yuri, look! There's a cute boy sitting next to me! I would die if he was your roommate; no, actually, I would come visit you everyday I can."

I looked over to her and then to the boy sitting next to her. He had raven black hair and I couldn't see his eyes because they were closed. I looked back at Nami and said, "You're weird. Are you high on sugar again?"

"You have got to be kidding! How could you not like him?"

"How could not keep me here?"

She was silenced after my statement and turned to look at the boy, trying to hide her disappointment. "People on the plane to Japan, please board now."

I got up and grabbed my bag but was stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Please understand sis, I didn't mean to. I-"

"Forget it."

I pulled my hand away from hers and went to board the plane. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "I told you to forget it!" I yelled and turned around. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my sister."

"Are you Yuri Yang?" he asked in japanese.

"Let me guess, my roommate?"

"Yeah, let's just go. I can't stand another second of this place!"

"You don't like them, do you?"

"Iie."

"Didn't think so." I mumbled in english.

We entered the plane and sat in the first class seats. I sat next to the window while my roommate sat a seat away from me. There was an empty seat next to me. I felt a bit relieved and a bit confused. 'Wasn't he supposed to befriend me?'

I ignored the thought and took out my sketchbook. I opened it to the first page where there was a picture of a girl far away from a group of friends. That makes me think about what my friends were like. 'How could I even count them as friends? They only felt sorry for me after the massacre.'

I looked out the window and saw that we were already in the sky. I pulled out the table infront of me and started to look through my sketchbook again. The next page was of a girl in her room staring out the window. I don't know how I came up with the design for the room, it just came to me. I flipped to the next page which was blank and started to draw. "Excuse me miss, would you like something to eat?"

"No."

"A drink perhaps?"

"Water."

"Ok," she looked through the cart and grabbed a bottle of water.

She handed me the bottle and handed the boy chicken and rice for dinner. He also got Pepsi for a drink. She winked at him and went to the next row of people. I looked at them in disgust and went back to my drawing. I finished after awhile and examined it. There was a girl surrounded by friends. One of them was my roommate. He was standing next to me. On the other side of me was a girl. She had blackish-bluish hair with a light shade of purple in her eyes. There was a boy with almost the same features in his eyes as the girl. He had brown hair and clear white eyes. I then noticed two girls glaring at me. One had bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes and the other had blonde hair and bright blue colored eyes. Behind me was a boy with teal-colored eyes and blood red hair. He had the kanji, 'love', above his left eye. I popped open my bottle of water and took a sip. I looked out the window and saw that it was pretty dark. I put on the headphones they provided for us and started to listen to some music from Japan. I stared out into the darkness of the night sky. As I did so, I didn't notice my roommate get ahold of my sketchbook. 'How does she know them when she has never met 'em before?' he thought as he looked at the people around the red-hair girl.

I turned back around and saw that he was looking at my picture. I took the headphones off and grabbed my book back. "Don't you know about people's privacy . . .?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and yes, I do; how do you know about the people in this picture when you never even met them?"

"I don't know, why do you care? They your friends or something?"

"…hai…" he whispered.

"Oh, sorry."

"What would you know? You probably have a bunch of friends back home, why don't you draw them?"

"Look at the first page, that'll probably answer your question. I somehow draw things that happened or will happen. I don't get how, but I somehow get every detail down."

Sasuke was silent as he stared at the picture. 'This was what me and Naruto's life was like during elementary school. "What happened?" he managed to say.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I snatched my book back and started to listen to the music again while reading a book. The song that I was listening to was called Hikari by Utada Hikaru. (A/N: This is one of my favorite songs.)

_**Donna tokidatte  
Tada hitoride  
Unmei wasurete ikitekitanoni  
Totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru  
Mayonakani**_

Shizukani  
Deguchini tatte  
Kurayami ni hikari wo ute

Imadoki yakusoku nante  
Fuan ni saseru dakekana  
Negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou  
Kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo

Donna tokidatte  
Zutto futaride  
Donna tokidatte  
Soba ni irukara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonakani

Urusai  
Toori ni haitte  
Unmei no kamen wo tore

Saki wo mitooshi suginante  
Imi no nai koto ha yamete  
Kyou ha hoshii monomo tabeyouyo  
Mirai wo zutto sakidayo  
Bokunimo wakaranai

Kansei sasenaide  
Motto yokushite  
One scene zutsu totte  
Ikeba iikara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no scenario  
Utsushidasu

Motto hanasouyo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
Miteiteyo

Donnani yokutatte  
Shinji kirenaine  
Sonna toki datte  
Soba ni irukara  
Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru  
Mayonakani

Motto hanasouyo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
Miteiteyo

Motto hanasouyo  
Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
Terebi keshite watashi no koto dake wo  
Miteiteyo

The song ended and another song came on. It was called Yura Yura. (A/n: I have no clue who it is by.)

_**Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Zutto soba ni itta kara  
Aita sukima ooki sugite  
Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
Matte dare ga sabishii  
Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara  
Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai**_

Yura yura to yunganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikazu ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi 

By the time this song ended, I was already asleep.

The next morning I awoke when I suddenly heard music in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. The sun's rays hit my eyes which made me squint them. We were given some waffles for breakfast and apple juice. I ate it slowly as my mind went blank and the TV infront of me went on. It was showing a movie called Night at the Museum. (A/N: I just saw that movie and it was HILARIOUS! Sorry, this was the only movie I could think of.) As the movie went on, I stared blankly at the screen, not laughing at a thing.

**Sasuke's POV**

I looked over at Yuri to see that she was silent all the way through the movie. 'What's wrong with her? She looks deep in thought.' I looked at her in concern.

**Yuri's POV**

I felt the eyes of someone next to me seep through my skull. I looked over at Sasuke and caught him looking at me with concern. His onyx eyes were mesmerizing. I snapped out of it and tilted my head to the side saying 'what?' He started to blush and turned back to the movie, blush still on his cheeks. I looked out the window and stared at the clouds when the loud speaker started to announce our arrival in Kyoto. I buckled up and pulled out my book to read again.

**How do you like the new story? I just had to add the airplane part. I love going on airplanes! I hope you like the rest of this story and the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

**I'm back! Kinda.. **

**Disclaimers will now on be at the bottom! Which means I don't own Naruto…**

**Chapter 2**

_**I'll do a recap for the heck of it.**_

_I felt the eyes of someone next to me seep through my skull. I looked over at Sasuke and caught him looking at me with concern. His onyx eyes were mesmerizing. I snapped out of it and tilted my head to the side saying 'what?' He started to blush and turned back to the movie, blush still on his cheeks. I looked out the window and stared at the clouds when the loud speaker started to announce our arrival in Kyoto. I buckled up and pulled out my book to read again._

-----------

I finished my book and looked out the window again. The view was amazing! Buildings were huge and stood proudly up and high. Sadly, the view didn't last long when we arrived at the airport. I grabbed my bag and unbuckled my seatbelt. We got up and were the first to get off the plane. I went to get my luggage and laptop. Once I got it, Sasuke offered to carry it so I handed him my suitcase. I exited the airport and met up with other people from the school. Apparently, the school was only a few blocks away from the airport. We walked down the sidewalk and they chatted on and on about things I didn't know about. Then, I noticed there were two people from my sketch. They were the ones that had the almost the same eyes. The boy with long brown hair was talking to Sasuke and the girl was walking alongside of me. "Hi, what your name, mines Yuri."

"M-my name's Hyuuga Hinata."

"Is he your brother or cousin?" I pointed to the boy and she started to get a bit nervous.

"H-He's my cousin; I call him nii-san though. His name is Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh, let me guess, he's over-protective about you?"

"Sorta."

We got to the school and I was amazed at how big it was, even though it was a boarding school. Hinata showed me to my room with Sasuke and Neji following behind. When I entered, I noticed there was only one bedroom. I started to panic and wondered how many beds there were. I headed into the bedroom as calmly as I could. When I entered, there were two beds. 'Phew!'

I set my stuff down next to the bed where it looked like it hasn't been touched for ages and sat on the bed. I left the room, deciding not to unpack until later. I saw that Hinata was about to leave when I called her name. She turned back to me. "Could you show me around?"

She nodded. We exited my dorm and started the little tour.

We toured the whole school and I forgot half the things she said. I sighed as I fell on my bed. Sasuke was out training with Neji. They seemed pretty close friends and their attitudes were quit similar; Neji was nicer though. I decided to start unpacking. There were drawers next to my bed and there was a bathroom near my bed. I brought my laptop out into the living room. There was a couch, TV, and two work tables. I set my comp on the empty desk. I ran back into the room and emptied my bag a bit. I took out my notebooks, iPod, some supplies, and one of the sketchbooks. I brought those to the table too. I finished unpacking and fell onto my bed again and sighed. I decided to take a shower and started to search through my drawer. I pulled out a black hoodie, a red tee, and beige capris. I walked in the bathroom and took my clothes off. I unwrapped some bandages on my arms and legs and entered the shower. Soon after, I turned the faucet off and wrapped a towel around me, drying myself in the process other then hiding my body. I finished drying myself and wrapping the bandages around my arms. I looked down at my legs and saw that it still has some bruises but no cuts. I decided that it didn't need to be bandaged and put my clothes on. Just as I finished putting on my capris, I heard the door to the room open and close. I grabbed a dry towel and started to dry my hair. I walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my neck and dirty clothes in hand. I saw that Sasuke was looking through his drawers. I put my dirty clothes in an empty drawer and went to the living room. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was just about 2. 'I didn't have lunch; oh well. I'll just have to wait 'till dinner.'

I turned on the TV and started to watch some anime in Japanese to improve it. I felt my hair dry so I returned the towel into my room and grabbed a grey, knit hat and put it on. The hat almost covered my eyes so I kept adjusting it. Sasuke came out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt with an unbutton, tan shirt and he wore beige pants. (A/N: couldn't think of a better way to describe it.)

-FF-

A few weeks have passed and it was winter break. 'Tomorrow's Christmas I don't have anything to do!'

I wondered around the track, thinking about what my friends were doing. "Let's see, Gaara's away with his siblings, Neji and Hinata are away on a ski trip, Shikamaru is spending winter break with Temari, Kiba's here I think, Naruto's off with Iruka-sensei, and Sasuke… he's staying here." I wondered out loud.

"I heard my name!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I spun around on my heel and saw Kiba with Akamaru behind me, running up to me. "Are you finally thinking about my request?"

"Let's see… no. I was just thinking about what I'll do during Christmas tomorrow. Want to come go around town with me today? Maybe buy some presents for the heck of it."

"If it's a date, sure!"

"Date, no! Just as friends, yes."

"Fine, at least I get to be with you!"

"Why don't you just GIVE UP!"

"How come you like Akamaru but not _me?_"

"Because Akamaru is cute and a dog. Who can't resist a _dog_ or even a _puppy_!?"

"The Witches of Kyoto Junior High."

We burst out laughing after Kiba made that comment. "Ok, back to the topic, why don't you want to go out with me? Name three things you dislike about me."

"Let's see, one, you're _so_ perverted, two, you act really weird sometimes, and three,…um…"

"Hah! If you can name three _good_ qualities, we're calling it a date."

"Fine, fine. Let's see, um.. there's your dog, you're sweet, and… I guess your jokes _can_ be a bit funny. Oh wait, I just named three… kuso…!" I mumbled the last part.

"Hah! Maybe you'll _finally _learn tolike me?"

"Ahem, _maybe_."

We walked off the track and went towards the dormitory. "Come get me at, like, in an hour I guess."

"It's a date."

"Enough already, geez…"

He grinned at me one last time and sped off to his dorm. I walked to my dorm and saw Sasuke watching TV. "Hey Sasuke, want anything special for Christmas?"

"Not really, why? Going Christmas shopping at the last minute for the heck of it?"

"Whoa! How'd you know? But, yeah, I am."

He chuckled and waved his hand saying 'Don't worry about getting me anything.'

I just nodded my head to particularly no one and went into my-_our_- room and took a shower. I changed into a dark blue shirt and black jeans. I left the room and joined Sasuke on the couch. He started to have light blush on his cheeks. I looked at him questioningly. 'She has no clue, does she?' Sasuke thought. 'She is so clueless about the people around her. That's what makes her so cute…I'm freaking myself out…'

I got up and went over to my work table. The whole table was covered in my drawings and some stories. In the corner, was a mini-Christmas tree. It was decorated with small charms like a Santa Claus charm or a mistletoe charm. At the very top was a small angel. 'She looks just like mom used to…'

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that Sasuke!"

I pecked him on the cheek and opened the door. I turned around and told him it was an American thing, especially when you're happy. I turned back around and didn't get to see his face, just like a red apple except, without the stem and leaf. "So, where to first?" I asked.

"How about the weapon store?" (A/N: Gym they have ninja classes.)

"You're _always_ thinking about training and fighting! Why don't you give it a rest and go for the Jewelry Store?"

"Hey, you're the one that asked."

We went to the Jewelry Store and bought some things for Hinata and Temari. We then went to the weapon store and bought things for Neji, Gaara, and TenTen. "Why don't you get something for your roommate?"

"I don't know what to get him. I mean, I even know what to get you and Naruto. You two aren't that different."

"I resent that!"

I giggled at him and we walked back to school. He walked me to my dorm and pecked my cheek. "Just an american thing, right?"

I let a little blush show on my face. I nodded weakly and waved bye. My blush faded soon and I entered the dorm. When I did, I saw that it was quiet and a bit dark. I turned on the lights and saw some decorations in the room like a reef was hanging on the deck window thing. I went over to our room and saw a mistletoe at the top of the door. Just then, Sasuke opened the door. "You like the decorations? You kept whining about it so I decided to put some up."

"I didn't whine! Ok maybe a little but still! And I never said anything about a mistletoe."

"You never said I couldn't put one up and besides, we're under one right now so…"

Sasuke was a bit nervous but went right ahead to look down and lift my chin. Our lips met soon after and we held it longer then we both expected. When we broke apart, we were panting a bit. I let the blush consume my face as well as Sasuke's. "First kiss?"

I nodded then entered the room and sat down on my bed. I set the presents down and looked out the window. (A/N: Magical window pops out of no where to grant you a wish! 0.o) It was snowing outside. My eyes widened and I accidentally ran into Sasuke. "It's snowing!! It's never snowed in California!!" (A/N: It might have but I'm just saying it didn't for this story.)

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed a sweater and ran outside. I started picking up some snow in my hand. It was freezing! I dropped the snow quickly because it was cold. I looked up and around and spotted Kiba and Akamaru coming my way. "You're acting as if this was your first time seeing pure white snow."

"It is."

Akamaru started barking and running around in the snow, making a trail behind him. We laughed as he started to get piled up by snow. Just then, I felt snow collide against my cheek. I looked around for who did it and saw Sasuke juggling a snowball up and down in his hand. I playfully glared at him and then a snowball fight erupted between me, Sasuke, and Kiba. Akamaru was just running around, trying not to get hit.

It's been about an hour and the fight ended with me and Sasuke in a tie and Kiba dead last, Akamaru even was better at _dodging _a snowball than him. We went back to our dorms and changed into dry clothes then went out into to town to eat dinner. We ended up going to a café. The whole dinner through I stared at the piano that stood, waiting for someone to play it. I decided to try it so I went to the woman behind the counter and asked her I could play a song or two on it. Maybe even work part-time in the café for either entertainment or just being a waitress.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with my boss. I'll be right back."

She went to the door behind her and came out later. "He said sure. You can start when now if you'd like, tomorrow we have off because it's Christmas. He says you only need to work for about 2 hours."

"Ok, thanks!"

I ran back to my table and announced to them about my new job. "Where?"

"Here, where else?"

"Awesome! When do you start?"

"Now if I want and do I!"

I waved to them and ran up to the stage. I grabbed the microphone. "Hello, I'm Yuri and I will be playing some songs on different instruments of your choice. For today I will play the piano. Does anyone have a request?"

I looked out in the crowd as they piled up infront of me. I bent down and got a few. I sat down at the seat and started to play the songs they requested. After I finished playing each song, I heard clapping and sometimes a whistle for some reason. (A/N: She has no clue about love because of the massacre.) After the last song was finished, I bowed and walked off stage. I saw Sasuke and Kiba still at the same table as before. "You play really well. Since when were you ever good at it?" Kiba asked.

"Can't you just appreciate my musical talent?" I joked.

"Since when were you the joker?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I met Kiba."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"See?"

Me and Sasuke started laughing and Kiba was pouting. We got back to school and invited Kiba to our dorm. "You want to stay for the night?" I asked

"Sure!"

"You can bunk on the couch." Sasuke said.

"No, I'll bunk on the couch, you can stay in my bed!"

"But-but-but…"

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind."

"Ok…"

"Just let me change."

I rushed into the room and grabbed my clothes. I went in the bathroom and changed. I came out wearing a black tank top and blue pants. My hair was in a low ponytail. I walked out and saw Sasuke getting ready to sleep. He was in his boxers. (A: 0.o) I walked out of the room before I could start to blush. I _still_ wasn't used to seeing him half naked. When I got to the living room, I saw Kiba without his jacket on for once. He looked really cute. Sadly, I knew the blush had to show up at one point or another and it decided to show up now. He was sitting on the couch. "Are you sure about this? I think you should keep your bed."

"Ok, ok, ok! I might not even sleep there at all."

"And why is that?"

"I'll be at my little world over there."

I pointed to my desk and walked over. "You an artist or somethin'?"

"Actually, I'm an artist slash writer."

"What _can't_ you do?"

"Um…dress up for a dance. Actually, I don't even like dances or parties so, there's one."

"You're a weird little girl, you know? Even TenTen and Temari like parties and they are the only two closest to a tomboy. You, you're a total tomboy."

"Does that mean you'll quit asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, your tomboy-ness makes it all the better."

"Ugh! Whatever."

I started to draw a picture and saw that I was drawing me with Sasuke, dancing under a spotlight. I was wearing a dress that went down to my ankles. I was wearing a strapless, black dress. Sasuke was wearing a tux. 'He looks kinda hot in a tux. Why am I even wearing a **_dress_**?!'

I looked up and saw that Kiba fell asleep on the couch. I took one last look at the drawing and then put it in a drawer, incase Kiba saw it and thought I liked Sasuke more than him. To tell you the truth, I didn't know who I liked the most. I don't think Sasuke even really likes me. There's also Gaara and Neji...

**I hope you like this chapter! I think this is almost 4 pages! A NEW RECORD! (I think)**

**Emi- ♠♥♦♣**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life**

**Not much to say except thank you to those of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: This will be the last time I say this, I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

_**Recap**_

_I started to draw a picture and saw that I was drawing me with Sasuke, dancing under a spotlight. I was wearing a dress that went down to my ankles. I was wearing a strapless, black dress. Sasuke was wearing a tux. 'He looks kinda hot in a tux. Why am I even wearing a **dress**?!'_

_I looked up and saw that Kiba fell asleep on the couch. I took one last look at the drawing and then put it in a drawer, incase Kiba saw it and thought I liked Sasuke more than him. To tell you the truth, I didn't know who I liked the most. I don't think Sasuke even really likes me. There's also Gaara and Neji... _

----------------

I stirred in my bed as the morning rays hit my closed eyes. I squinted my eyes and sat up in bed. I looked around and saw Sasuke wasn't in his bed. Then, I heard water running in the bathroom. I got out of bed and went into the living room to find Kiba still sleeping on the couch. Akamaru was awake and pacing around, waiting for Kiba to wake up. I picked him up and hugged for no reason. I let go and looked down at him. He was sticking his tongue out as if he was panting. I smiled and let him down and then went to my desk. I started to look at him then back at my sheet of paper. An image of a cat came into my head and I started to draw it. I finished and didn't notice Kiba and Sasuke behind me, looking at the picture. "Hey, I've seen that cat before in the pet store. You want it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Take me there!"

"Um, just so you know, today is Christmas." Sasuke cut in.

"Oh… kuso…" I clenched my fist. "Well, anyways, Merry Christmas guys!"

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

Akamaru barked. "So, you guys want to do something?"

"Well, I heard Neji and Hinata come back today because of Christmas. So does the Sabakus."

"Really? Be right back."

I got up from my seat and headed to Hinata's room. Her room was next door to mine so it was quick to get there. She lives in the same dorm as her cousin, typical. I knocked and waited for a reply. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata! It's me, Yuri!"

The door opened all the way. "Oh, hey Yuri. Merry Christmas."

"I'm gonna have a little Christmas party in my dorm, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Neji can come too."

"Who else'll be there?"

"Lets, other then you, Neji, Sasuke, there will be Kiba, Gaara, TenTen, Temari, and… that's about it. You want to invite anyone else?"

"No."

"Come to my dorm around… dinner time. We'll all go out to eat together then come to my dorm for the rest of the night!"

"Ok, I'll go tell Neji. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see ya."

I went back into my dorm and saw that the two boys were watching TV. "Hey, Kiba, mind coming over to dinner and a party?"

"With you, alone?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, with some others, like Sasuke or Neji and Hinata."

"Sure!"

"Wait, there's gonna be a party here? And you didn't tell me until _now_?"

"Think of it as… a Christmas present!"

"I told you I didn't want anything!"

"Not even a kiss?"

He started to blush. "I'm only playing with you. I was just kidding. Looks like you want-"

"I never said that!"

I glanced at Kiba and saw him glaring at Sasuke. 'This is so funny. But, I don't get it…'

I shrugged and went into the bedroom. I changed into a red shirt that says 'Got cookies?' in red and green. I wore camouflage green capris. I pulled my hair into a ponytail with red ribbon and tied it into a bow. I left the room and saw that Kiba had left. Sasuke was sitting on the couch doing nothing in particular. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"Hn."

"Was it something Kiba did?" I mumbled.

I went out to get some breakfast and to hopefully catch Gaara or his sis to tell them about the party and dinner. Lucky me, I caught them both in the cafeteria. "Hey, Temari! Want to come to a dinner and party for Christmas?"

"Sure."

"Gaara, you want to come?"

"Hn."

I looked over at Temari and she mouthed a 'yes' for Gaara.

"Come back here at dinner time. See ya! Merry Christmas!"

I waved to them and went back to my room. I stopped infront of my door and thought, 'I forgot to get breakfast, watashi wa baka de!!' I slapped my forehead.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped back in surprise when I heard the sudden voice. I bumped into the person and it ended with my back on the person. I quickly got up and saw that it was Neji. "Neji! I'm sorry! You scared me!"

I offered my hand to him and he took. He dusted his self off and looked back at me. "It's okay. Why'd you slap yourself anyways?"

"Oh, I forgot to get breakfast and I just came from there."

"Well, I'm going there right now, want to come with me?"

"Sure, that is, if it's not a burden to you…"

"Not at all."

I smiled at him and we walked to the cafeteria. We went on the line of one or two people. "I wonder when everyone's going to come back." I asked to particularly no one.

"Don't you like the quiet and tranquil?"

"Yeah, but it's still good to have people around once and a while, right?"

"Not really, that's why I always go out to eat most of the time."

"You can do that?"

"Me, yes. You… I have no clue."

"Hey!" I pouted playfully.

We finished breakfast and went back to our dorms. "See ya at dinner."

"Same."

He waved and I entered the dorm. Sasuke was no where to be seen. I went into the bedroom and saw no one. 'Breakfast maybe.'

I went to draw something or write at my desk and didn't notice a little box under my mini-tree. I skimmed through one of my stories I started to write when I first came here and saw that it was still to be continued. I started working on it when I heard a door open and close. I looked up and saw Sasuke taking off his shoes. "Hey Sasuke! Want to read my finished story?"

"Got nothing better to do, sure."

I handed him a story and he started to read it. I remembered an image from the story and drew it. After a while, I finished and Sasuke finished reading. "Wait, let me guess, that's when Kira is being held hostage in the thief's cave, am I right?"

"Almost."

He looked at me then I burst out laughing. "Just kidding." I managed to laugh out.

I glared at me and then resumed his blank look at me. I rolled my eyes and went to start a new story.

It's dinner time and I'm waiting in the cafeteria with Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Kiba for the Sabakus' and TenTen to come. "Here they come!" I pointed to the entrance to the cafeteria. Red hair started to emerge from the entrance and then yellow followed by a brunette. I waved to them so they knew where we were. "Whoa! Where did all this food come from?"

"Food courtesy of Yuri Yang!" Kiba said.

I laughed and they sat down. All at once, we said. "Itadakimasu!" and dug in.

After the food, which everyone said was great, we went to my dorm and started with a little dancing in the living room. We moved the couch back against the wall and started a dance-off. Gaara didn't want to play though. We put in one of my CDs and the dance-off begins!

In the end, I won! Second place was Sasuke and third place was Kiba. "Congrates Yuri! I never knew you could break dance!"

"You never asked. Anyways, it's almost 12. Let's give out presents! Be right back."

I went into the room and came back out and was surprised at the many presents in the room. They weren't there before…. "Merry Christmas everyone!" I said when I came out.

I smiled and sat down on the couch that was moved back in place. "So, who starts?"

TenTen raised her hand and started handing out gifts to everyone. Everyone got their presents and started ripping them open. Kiba gave me a hairpin with a dog similar to Akamaru but without the brown spots on the ears. TenTen gave me a pouch filled with needles that could make someone unconscious or faint. Temari gave me a book called Bound. Gaara gave me a book called Chinese Cinderella. (A: I love those books! They can be sad but I just get more…. heh, heh… happy.) Neji gave me a little chain with a yin and yang sign on it. Hinata gave me a bracelet with the Chinese Zodiac signs as the beads. It was almost 12 so we decided to talk until then. Neji and Hinata were going to bring some blankets from their room and sleep in my dorm for night while we did. "Hey, Yuri, I think we forgot one present."

I looked at Temari questioningly. She pointed to my mini-tree and picked up a small box. It was wrapped with a black ribbon and the wrapping was red. I took it from her and gently untied it. I put the ribbon next to me so I could use it to tie my hair. I unwrapped the box and saw another box. I opened that and saw the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was had a silver chain and there was a light blue tear drop charm with little tag on it. I took that off and saw writing on it. It said:

_To: Yuri_

_From: Your secret admire_

I looked up and saw that I Temari and TenTen were hovering over me to see what it was. "That's so cute!" they both exclaimed.

"I know. I don't know who it's from though."

"Let me see."

I handed her the tag and she squealed.

"Let's see, these are the possible admirers, Kiba or Sasuke."

"Why Sasuke?"

"He didn't give you anything yet."

"But Kiba did."

"But he _does_ want you to go out with him, right?"

"…yeah…"

"Ok, choose you pick, who do you think it is?"

"This is hard to pick…. Do I have to?"

"Yes. If not, we'll just have to dare you to-"

"Ok!"

"You don't even know the dare yet."

"Too bad. I pick-"

"You have to kiss them under the mistletoe."

"Hey! Is that supposed to be the dare?"

"Maybe."

"I glared at TenTen and she sighed. "No, it's not. I want at least _someone_ to kiss under the mistletoe!"

"Why don't you do it with Neji?"

"He likes you though."

"So?"

"Maybe but you go first!"

"I already did."

"Since when?"

"It was an accident. I was about to open the bedroom door and Sasuke opened it instead which lead to us being under the mistletoe." I blushed as I thought about it.

"Then do it again! So, who do you think it is?"

"Let's see… How about… Sasuke?"

"Go over then."

"Why?"

"Because I am your dana!" Temari said, manically. (A: inside joke between me and friends. Dana means master or something like that.)

We laughed and I gave in. I got up and walked over to Sasuke. I showed him the gift and was about to ask when he started to let heat rise up on his cheeks. I smirked a bit and crouched down. I grabbed his hand and led him to the mistletoe. Luckily, only the girls saw this or I would've been embarrassed. I pecked him on the lips and went back to TenTen. "There, happy?"

She nodded and I put on the necklace. I tucked it under my shirt. It felt cold on my skin but then was warmed up by my body heat. Neji and Hinata came back and we separated with girls in the bedroom and boys in the living room. I changed into a black tank top and red pants. "And again with the dark colors. Don't you have anything else but dark colors?"

"Maybe?"

Temari sighed and sat on the ground. "Hey! Who wants to sleep on Sasuke's bed?"

"Can we even sleep in it?"

"I'll go check."

I got up and left the room. Some boys were already stripped down to their boxers, others down to their boxers and undershirt. Sasuke still had his shirt on. 'Thank god, I though I was going to die!'

I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him if anyone could sleep in his bed.

"No, only you because… I trust you."

I let some blush show and nodded. I went back into the room, still blushing and shut the door. "So, what did he say? Something to do with you, right?"

I nodded slowly. "He said," I started to imitate his voice. "No, only you because… I trust you." We started laughing at my acting and I went over to his bed. "Anyone could sleep in my bed. I don't mind."

"I call it!" Temari raised her hand and jumped on the bed, almost killing it if possible.

"So, wanna play truth or dare then go to sleep?" TenTen said, menacingly.

"Ok."

"How about we just say the person you like and why?"

"No."

"Fine."

"Let's just play normally. I go first! TenTen, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" I held my thinking pose and started to hear laughter.

I grinned mischievously. "I dare you to hug Neji tomorrow morning and kiss him under the mistletoe before he leaves!"

She started to glare at me then turned to Hinata. "So, Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like more, Naruto or Kiba?"

"…" she looked up at the ceiling and her face went blank.

We looked at each other and stared back at Hinata. "I guess N-Naruto."

"But what about Kiba? They both are pretty much the same except, Kiba's smarter."

"I agree with you on that!"

"Naruto-kun's whiskers make him look…"

"Say no more, we don't need to have you blush. It'll make me blush for some reason." I said.

"Now, it's Temari's turn, truth or dare." Hinata asked.

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to… "

TenTen got up from where she was and whispered in her ear. She giggled and went back to the other side of the room. "I dare you to drag Gaara around the cafeteria with a cookie jar."

"But you know how he loves cookies! How could I get it out of his room first?"

"I'll get it for you!" I raised my hand.

"We better not lose you in the process!" Temari laughed.

"Now, it's your turn Yuri. Truth or Dare?"

"… I pick… truth."

"Aw, you suck the fun away from truth or _dare" _Temari whined.

I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. "Well, who do you like best, Sasuke or… Neji?"

"Simple-"

"As a boyfriend."

**Let's see… I pick Sasuke! Wait, no, Neji! No! Sasuke! No! Neji! I don't know. You'll just have to find out. Muahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!**

**Emi ♠ ♣**


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life**

**I see people don't like suspense cough chinbaldo cough. Well, here's chapter 4! I've been thinking, should I delete my story, 'My Life Is Tougher Than You Think'? I mean, it's really boring to write… **

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I feel evil today so I will start the story from the next day!! I will _try_ to give hints to who she chose. starts laughing menacingly again) **Everyone left for breakfast. Before we did, I witnessed the dares be fulfilled. When TenTen and Neji kissed, it was an interesting site, very. TenTen was blushing like mad and Neji just stayed with it. I thought he was going to have a shocked face but I saw the opposite. When we arrived at the cafeteria, I saw that there were more people then usual. 'I guess everyone's back already.'

I grabbed a croissant, juice and left the cafeteria. I walked outside and into the back. I sat against the wall and stare out into space as the clouds silently floated by. I finished my breakfast and continued to gaze up at the sky.

I got up and walked to my dorm with a bank face. When I arrived, I noticed that I forgot my keys inside. 'Let's just hope Sasuke's there.'

I knocked and waited. 'Kuso…'

I banged my head on the door once and turned around. Inches away from was Sasuke. "Forgot your keys again?"

"Hn." I pouted.

"C'mon."

I stepped aside and he got his key out. He unlocked the door and we entered. I went to our room and layed down on my bed. "Tired already?"

"Mmfph."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He left the room and closed the door. I sat back up and looked to the window above my bed; it was still morning. I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. I showered and came back out in a white t-shirt and jeans folded up to my knees. My hair was tied up in a ponytail and my bangs were tucked behind my ear. I walked out of the room with my sketchbook and a mechanical pencil in hand.

I walked out of the dormitory and walked to the best spot I could draw; behind the school; there was a field and you can see a pond. I sat at the edge of the pond and started to sketch the pond and orchids surrounding it. I finished it and looked at the orchids. I erased them and started drawing them again. I continued that until lunch.

I stopped erasing and examined my art; this'll have to do. I closed my sketchbook and got up from my spot. I dropped the book and started to stretch my arms. I grabbed the book and ran inside. I put the book on my desk then went to shower and change. I wore a black shirt with black jeans. I folded the jeans a little because they were a bit long and left the room. I made sure the keys were in my pocket then left. I went to the cafeteria and saw Ino on the lunch line. That whore was finally back from her beauty sleep in the icy mountains. (A/N: no offence) I sighed and walked to the line. "Had good break?" I tried to ask nicely.

"Don't think just because your being nice, you'll become popular."

"I tried being nice to you and now you think I'm just trying to use you."

"Yeah right."

She flipped her hair in my face. I ordered a bowl of cereal and left the line. I sat down at an empty table, unaware of the people calling my name. I stirred my spoon in my cereal and stared at the milk, blankly. 'School's starting tomorrow; Ino still thinks I'm a stuck up; I'm still confused about my feelings…' I trailed off in my thoughts when I heard someone yell in my ear.

Because of that, I was startled and fell backwards on my chair. "OW!!" I screamed.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to your friends calling you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's worse when you get hit by ME!"

I got up from my back and started to chase Naruto around the school. He started to slow down in front of me. I was confused and slowed down. Sadly, I stopped too late and bumped into Naruto. "Yuri, you're so light! I can't even feel anything one myself!"

"But I can." I heard a muffled voice say.

I jumped off of Naruto who rolled off the person underneath. The person underneath revealed as.. Sasuke. I slightly blushed at the sight of him, remembering what happened last night.

_**Flashback**_

"_C'mon Yuri! We don't got all night!"_

"_Sasuke? No, Neji. No, Sasuke."_

"_CHOOSE!" they all yelled._

"_Fine…..! I got it! I'll choose… Did you guys hear something?"_

_All the girls looked towards the door. Temari stood up and walked over to the door. She put her ear against it and started telling us what she heard. "Hey, I wonder who she'll choose; Neji, Sasuke, aren't you two curious?" Kiba asked._

"_Hn." Neji and Sasuke both answered._

_Temari looked back at us and gave us a mischievous look. She walked over to me and started to whisper things in my ear. "What!?" I screamed._

"_You have to pick or do what I say." Temari rocked her pointer finger side to side._

"_Fine! I'll just say the first person that comes to mind." I closed my eyes and right away an image of Sasuke appeared. _

_I sighed. "Sasuke."_

_The girls cheered and didn't notice a thump on the other side of the door. I did but thought it was from outside._

_**End Flashback**_

"Oh Yuri? Earth to Yuri, anyone home?"

A hand waving in front of my face came into view. "Huh?"

I looked dumbfounded at Naruto. "You say something?"

"Wow, you really are dazing these days." He shook his head.

I just looked at him one last time then went upstairs to my dorm. I didn't notice Naruto screaming, "Hey, Yuri! You forgot your key!"

I arrived at my dorm then stuffed my hand into my left pocket. I searched around for my key but only fished out a hair tie. I banged my head on the door. Then, I fell into someone's chest the third time. "Wow, Naruto was right. You do feel like a feather."

I jolted up at the voice and looked at Sasuke. I finally noticed what I did and apologized. "You really should really chain that key to yourself or something. I won't be here to help you open the door all the time."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Quit apologizing!"

"S-"

I felt a hand slap over my mouth. "OW!" I was able to say.

I pulled his hand off my mouth and rubbed it a little. "That hurt! Couldn't you think of a different way that won't hurt?"

I didn't hear him say anything so I looked up; he was blushing. I looked at him funny then he stuttered. "K-kiss?" (A/N: The Great Uchiha Sasuke _stuttered!_)

"Oh.." I whispered.

He stepped aside and let me in. "Thanks. " I muttered.

**I _really_ can't think of anything. I'm up for suggestions! TELL ME!! Anyways, I'll update once I get an idea. Toodles! (A/N: 0.o)**


End file.
